


Fame

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: Lacie is not ready for the fame that comes along with having a famous boyfriend.





	

Fame 

Fame makes a man take things over. 

Lacie sat at home enjoying some time completely alone. The kids were at school, Patrick and the guys were finishing up on their new album and Billie was at work. She was still always around, even now that Lacie had moved in with Patrick. Sipping her tea, Lacie was scrolling through news on her phone when she caught an article headline that made her double take. It read 'Fall Out Boy's Patrick Stump finally dating again?'   
"Shit!"   
"What's wrong sugar?" Lacie hadn't even noticed that Patrick had come home.   
"Well there's an article about you dating again. I haven't read it yet, but I bet there's a fucking picture of us attached to it."   
"So what? We knew that this would happen sooner or later Lace."   
"What if they make you out to be a bad guy since you're dating the woman that helped to destroy your marriage?"   
"We will deal with this all together. I told you Lacie, I'm not ashamed of us. I want to tell the world, but I'm going on your timetable because I respect your feelings on this. Now, let's see what this article says."   
The pair read the article together. It was genuinely favorable, but when they got to the 'sources' of the article, Lacie was furious.   
"You went and spoke to my parents?!" She yelled.   
"It was more of me telling them what kind of shitty parents they were for treating you like they did. I was mad and they needed to know that their actions were deplorable. I guess they figured out that I'm famous."   
"I guess that explains why I had a cameraman follow me the other day when I walked the kids to school. I just assumed that it was because I had Declan with me that day."   
"That must be why we had that photographer stalking us the other night on our date."   
Lacie scrolled down farther and found a picture of her and Patrick from the previous Saturday, holding hands at a diner and talking. She turned the phone to face him. "Does this answer your question?"   
Patrick looked at the picture and smiled. He actually fucking smiled.   
"What the fuck is there to smile about Patrick?" She asked in a frustrated tone.   
"Look at us Lacie. We look happy and in love. We look like teenagers discovering love for the first time."   
Lacie looked at the picture again. Patrick was right. They looked so happy together. Lacie could see pure love in Patrick's face. The lines of worry weren't evident on her face, she just looked content. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that we've been found out. I just want to keep the kids out of the spotlight as much as possible. They deserve to just be kids."   
"I couldn't agree more Lace. That's why the press has precious few pictures of Declan."   
"As long as we have an understanding Trick." She conceded.   
He looked at his watch. "Sugar, it's almost time for the kids to be out of school for the day."   
"We better go then. Drive or walk to get them?"   
"How about a walk? Let's go out loud and proud."   
Lacie smiled as they walked out the door of the apartment to go get their children. 

The paparazzi stopped them once. Patrick had to promise them an interview soon just so they could continue on their way to the school. Surprisingly that made the press stop following them for the rest of the day, or so they thought. 

The next day as Lacie was at work, a teenage girl walked into the store and asked for her autograph.   
"Why on Earth would you want my autograph?" Lacie questioned the girl surprised.   
"Because you're dating Patrick Stump. I saw the article this morning." She pulled up the article and handed Lacie the phone.   
Lacie couldn't believe it. The first picture was of her and Patrick the day before when they were walking the kids home from school. Prue was on Patrick's shoulders while Max and Declan had their fingers interlocked in Lacie's. Everyone was smiling and having a good time as they walked. She read the article quickly and paled. She wrote down the website and handed the girl her phone back.   
"So where were we on that autograph?" She asked Lacie.   
"I uh really still don't understand why you want my autograph."   
"How about a picture with me then?"   
"I-I uh guess I could so that." Lacie stuttered.   
The girl smiled and got next to her, taking the picture before Lacie could change her mind.   
"Thanks so much!"   
"Uh you're welcome." Lacie said as the girl exited the shop.   
A few moments later she heard the ding of the door being opened.   
"What the fuck is up shorty?!"   
Lacie looked up to see Pete's smiling face.   
"I'm having a weird mother fucking day Wentz." She replied.   
"What's wrong Lacie?" He asked with concern.   
"I just had a Fall Out Boy fan ask for my autograph."   
"I take it they saw the article about you and Patrick from this morning."   
"Yeah. Pete, I'm not sure I can deal with this. I've never wanted fame."   
He hugged her tightly. "You will be fine. It's one of those things that you are going to have to learn to deal with."   
Lacie sighed, "I know. I just never expected it I guess."   
Pete tilted her chin up and kissed her nose. "You'll get used to it. They'll find something else to write about sooner or later."   
"You making moves on my girlfriend Wentz?"   
Lacie and Pete turned to see Patrick grinning at them.   
"No way bro. She was putting the moves on me!"   
Lacie chuckled and slapped Pete's arm. "Don't you know it. Who can resist the Wentz charm?" She said rolling her eyes.   
Patrick walked up to them, pushing Pete out of the way and wrapped his arms around Lacie, kissing her full on the mouth. She was breathless when he pulled away.   
"Now that's how you put the moves on a girl Pete." Lacie said smirking.   
Pete frowned. "Damn. I guess I'm undermined by Stump again!"   
"Sorry dude, he's got something you don't have." She said chuckling.   
"What's that shorty?"   
"Me."   
Patrick threw his head back and laughed. 

Two weeks later, Lacie had been trying to get used to the constant stream of questions that she had been getting from everyone who came in the record store, but she was getting tired of all the attention. The last straw was one day when she went and picked the kids up from school by herself. Patrick and the guys were in the studio, so it was up to her to get the kids. She left early in hopes of missing the bombardment of questions. She thought she had done a good job until the next day when she saw pictures of her and the kids on the way back home plastered online.   
Patrick came home to the kids all in the boys' room and Lacie crying on the sofa. He immediately ran to her and hugged her, running his fingers through her short hair in an attempt to comfort her.   
"Lacie baby, what's wrong?"   
"They j-just w-won't won't leave me a-a-alone!" She wailed.   
"Sugar you've got to give it some time. I promise that they will find something else to report on."   
Her crying had subsided quite a bit. "Maybe I could start doing what Daniel Radcliffe did and wear the same clothes every time I leave the house so their pictures will be useless."   
Patrick chuckled slightly. "You could do that Lace. All I'm saying is that you have to just let all of this roll off of you. Don't let them get you down."   
Lacie didn't notice the kids coming into the living room and joining in on the comforting hug that Patrick had started.   
"Moma Lacie, they'll leave you alone if you just ignore them. That's what me and daddy do."   
She chuckled and ruffled the hair on Declan's head. "I know lil D. I just never expected all of this."   
"Mommy, why didn't you expect it? Daddy is famous." Prue stated.   
Patrick laughed at Prue's tone. "She's got a point Lace."   
Lacie stuck her tongue out at Patrick. "I still didn't expect for every move I make to be documented."   
"Sugar, it's going to happen until something else comes up that takes the focus off of our relationship."   
She groaned. "I want them to find a different topic now though!"   
Patrick pulled his family close and hugged them tightly. Soon enough the press would have something else to report on, and Lacie would be less stressed again. He just knew it. 

The next morning, Lacie woke up later than usual. She looked at the clock and swore. It was 10am and it was a school day for the kids. She shot out of bed and dressed frantically. Running into the living room, she skidded to a halt when she saw Patrick sitting at the kitchen table calmly drinking his morning tea.   
"Morning sugar. The kids are already at school and I have the day off. Anything special you want to do today?"   
"Uh. Maybe hang out here all day?" She asked slightly confused.   
"Sounds good to me. Elisa is going to pick up the kids when they get out of school and they are also staying with her and Mark tonight. I wanted us to have some alone time, and I really needed some time alone with my beautiful girlfriend." He said setting his phone down and looking at her pointedly.   
"Trick, did you turn my alarm off?"   
He smiled. "Yes I did sugar. You've been stressed and I thought you could use some extra sleep this morning."   
Lacie sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Trick. I've never had someone take care of me like you do." She said between kisses.   
"I always want to take care of you Lace. You and the kids are my life. I love you more than anything."   
They sat there just enjoying each other's company until Lacie's phone started ringing. She groaned and got up to get it.   
"I have to answer it. Billie won't stop calling until I answer."   
He kissed her quickly and nodded. "I'm gonna go relax for a little bit then."   
Lacie sighed as she answered the phone. "Hello?"   
"Oh my God bitch! What took you so long to answer the phone?!"   
"Already your perky self? Billie I'm surprised. It's not even eleven yet."   
"Ok enough of your shitty jokes. Listen to me bitch."   
"Calm the fuck down and I might hag."   
"Andy proposed to me!"   
"Shut the fuck up!" Lacie shouted.   
"Seriously. He did it last night, but I was too busy saying yes over and over to call and tell you then."   
"Ok. Ewww. If you could keep your sexual escapades out of the range of my ears that would be great."   
"Oh fuck you Lacie." Billie said laughing.   
"Really though, I'm so excited for you! Tell Andy I said welcome to the family officially."   
"I will. I just had to call and tell you! I gotta call mom!"   
"Well call your mom. I love you hag."   
"Love you too bitch."   
Lacie hung up the phone and smiled. Billie deserved to be happy and Lacie couldn't think of a better partner for her than Andy. She laid her phone down on the table and went into the bathroom to talk to Patrick.   
"How did you know I was in here?" He asked.   
"I can hear when water is ran into this tub Trick. Guess what Billie called about?"   
"Andy's proposal."   
"How did you know about that?" She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the steaming tub with him.   
"I was with him when he went to pick up the ring."   
She leaned back into his chest and sighed. "I'm happy for them."   
"Me too sugar." He chuckled. "I guess I should have lit some candles. Had I known you would come in here and join me." He kissed the top of her head.   
"Didn't know I was going to. It was a spur of the moment decision to slip in here with you."   
"Well I'm glad you decided to do it. We don't get a ton of time to be romantic like this."   
She turned and straddled his lap. "I can think of something we do even less often."   
"Mmmm I like where this is going." He said as he kissed her heatedly. 

The next day Lacie was at work when Billie bounced in happily.   
"Well hello Mrs. Hurley."   
"I'm not Mrs. Hurley yet, but soon." Billie said smiling.   
"Oh yeah? How soon?"   
"We're not sure yet. We're currently trying to decide if we want an actual wedding, or if we would rather just elope. If we do have an actual wedding, I want you to be my maid of honor bitch."   
"Well of course I'm going to say hell yes to that hag!" Lacie said excitedly.   
"Great! Now we just have to decide on what we're going to do."   
"You'll figure it out. I'm leaning toward an actual wedding, but you two do what you think it best."   
They talked a bit more before Billie ran out to go meet Andy for lunch. Lacie sat back behind the counter and smiled. She was so happy for Billie and Andy. She had showed Lacie her ring and honestly it was totally Billie. A simple silver band with a rather large, square sapphire set in the center. Lacie hoped that they would have an actual wedding, but she would be happy for them either way. 

Later that night as Lacie and Patrick lay in bed together when she decided to ask him a question that had been weighing on her mind for a little while now.   
"Trick. Do you think you'll want to get married again?"   
"Maybe. I haven't thought about it too much. I know I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."   
She sighed and kept tracing her fingers over his chest. Maybe he never would want to marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this piece written and posted for you. I had a BAD case of writers block. Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry again that this took so long.


End file.
